The Long Kiss Goodnight
| music = Alan Silvestri | cinematography = Guillermo Navarro | editing = William Goldenberg | distributor = New Line Cinema | released = | runtime = 120 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $65 million | gross = $89.5 million }} The Long Kiss Goodnight is a 1996 American action film directed and produced by Renny Harlin, written and produced by Shane Black and starring Geena Davis and Samuel L. Jackson. Plot Samantha Caine (Geena Davis) is a small-town schoolteacher, living with her boyfriend Hal (Tom Amandes) and her daughter Caitlin (Yvonne Zima). Eight years earlier, she was found washed ashore on a New Jersey beach, pregnant with Caitlin and totally amnesiac. Having never remembered her real name, "Samantha" has hired a number of ineffective private investigators to discover her past, the latest being a lowlife named Mitch Henessey (Samuel L. Jackson). During the Christmas holidays, Samantha is involved in a car accident and suffers a brief concussion; when she recovers, she finds she possesses skills with a knife that she cannot explain. Shortly thereafter, the family home is broken into by "One-Eyed Jack" (Joseph McKenna), a convict who escaped from jail after seeing Samantha's face on television. Samantha demonstrates her fighting prowess by killing Jack bare-handed. Worried that she poses a danger to Hal and Caitlin, Samantha leaves with Mitch, who has found a suitcase belonging to her, to seek out answers. The suitcase contains a note directing them to Dr. Nathan Waldman (Brian Cox). They arrange to meet at a train station, unaware that government agents are tapping the doctor's calls. En route, Samantha discovers the bottom of the suitcase contains a disassembled sniper rifle which she can expertly reassemble, along with other weapons. When Samantha and Mitch go to meet Waldman at the station, they are attacked by a team of agents who shoot numerous bystanders, but the two escape with Waldman's help. The doctor informs Samantha that she is really an expert CIA assassin, Charlene Elizabeth "Charly" Baltimore, who had disappeared eight years prior. Unsure if they can trust Waldman, Samantha and Mitch leave him behind and seek another contact named on a note in the suitcase, Luke (David Morse), believing he may be Caitlin's father. Waldman catches up with them and tries to warn them that Luke is actually Charly's last assassination target, "Daedalus". However, Luke kills Dr. Waldman, then straps Samantha to a waterwheel and tortures her by repeatedly submerging her in freezing cold water. While underwater she is finally jolted into remembering her past life. Samantha frees herself, kills Luke, and escapes with Mitch. Samantha completes her physical transformation back to Charly, cutting her hair and dying it platinum blonde. Charly realizes that her "Samantha Caine" personality was a cover to get near to Daedalus eight years earlier. A psychological-operations specialist named Timothy (Craig Bierko), with whom Charly once had a romantic relationship, kidnaps Caitlin. Charly and Mitch learn about Daedalus' involvement in "Project Honeymoon", which she disrupted on her mission, resulting in One-Eyed Jack's incarceration; "Project Honeymoon" was intended to be a false flag chemical bomb detonation in downtown Niagara Falls, New York, planned by the CIA in an attempt to blame Islamic terrorists and secure more funding. Charly realizes that a new group is plotting to restage the attack, led by Timothy and their former boss at the CIA, Leland Perkins (Patrick Malahide). In Niagara Falls, where Timothy has taken Caitlin, he captures Mitch and Charly. She tells Timothy that he is Caitlin's biological father and implores him not to hurt their daughter, but Timothy locks Charly and Catlin in a freezer to kill them. Charly and Caitlin break out of the freezer by detonating barrels of kerosene, freeing Mitch, who helps Charly attack the staging area. This forces Timothy to launch the attack early; meanwhile, Caitlin locks herself in a cage on the truck carrying the bomb. Charly chases the truck, overpowers its driver, diverts it from a Christmas parade, and overturns it on the Niagara Falls International Bridge leading to Canada. Charly frees Caitlin but they cannot get away from the bomb, which is about to explode, as Timothy and his agents attack them from a helicopter. Mitch suddenly arrives in a car, picking up Charly and Caitlin and entering Canada just before the bomb explodes, which kills Timothy and his forces and destroys the bridge. In an epilogue, Charly has returned to her assumed identity of Samantha Caine, moving with Caitlin and Hal to a remote farmhouse and declining an offer from the president to rejoin the CIA. Mitch enjoys the publicity attracted by his role in the crisis and is interviewed by Larry King on television about Perkins, who was indicted for treason. Cast * Geena Davis as Samantha Caine/Charlene Elizabeth "Charly" Baltimore * Samuel L. Jackson as Mitch Henessey * Patrick Malahide as Leland Perkins * Craig Bierko as Timothy * Brian Cox as Dr. Nathan Waldman * David Morse as Luke/Daedalus * G.D. Spradlin as President * Tom Amandes as Hal * Yvonne Zima as Caitlin Caine * Melina Kanakaredes as Trin * Alan North as Earl * Larry King as Himself Production In an early cut Mitch Henessey dies, but in a test screening an audience member shouted "You can't kill Sam Jackson!" and Harlin changed the final cut so that his character survives. Reception Box office In the film's opening release, it grossed $9,065,363 from 2,245 theaters, placing third for the films that released that weekend. In the United States and Canada, the film grossed $33,447,612. Internationally it earned $56,009,149 for a total worldwide gross of $89,456,761. Renny Harlin blamed the film’s poor performance on confusing advertising, but Shane Black wondered whether it might’ve been more successful if it were about a man: “It might have made more money. They told me, ‘Don’t put a man in it.’” Critical reception The film received mainly positive reviews. It holds a 68% approval rating at Rotten Tomatoes based on 53 reviews.The Long Kiss Goodnight Rotten Tomatoes profile Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a median grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale. Christine James from Boxoffice gave the film 3 and a half out of 5 stars, calling it "a lot of fun," but believing that there are some weaknesses in the script.The Long Kiss Goodnight review James, Christine. Boxoffice.com Roger Ebert gave the film 2 and a half out of 4 stars, stating, "I admired it as an example of craftsmanship, but what a lot of time and money to spend on something of no real substance."The Long Kiss Goodnight review Ebert, Roger In 2014, Time Out polled several film critics, directors, actors and stunt actors to list their top action films. The Long Kiss Goodnight '' was listed at 82nd place on this list. Sequel Originally, the last page of Black's original 1994 script stated that there would be a sequel called ''The Kiss After Lightning, which never happened. A possible sequel has been in the works since 2007, but nothing definite had been reported as of November 2017. References Further reading * Pdf. * External links * * * * Category:1996 films Category:1990s action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:American Christmas films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Films about abduction Category:Films about amnesia Category:Films directed by Renny Harlin Category:Films set in New Jersey Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films set in Pennsylvania Category:Films set in New York (state) Category:Films shot in Atlantic City, New Jersey Category:Films shot in Hamilton, Ontario Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Girls with guns films Category:Screenplays by Shane Black